1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to motor vehicles, and in particular to motor vehicles that are equipped with a valet parking function.
2. Description of the Background Art
Motor vehicles can be equipped with a valet parking function. The valet parking function makes it possible for the owner of a motor vehicle to block access to a trunk and/or another storage compartment of the motor vehicle before he gives the vehicle key to a person who uses the vehicle only for a short time, e.g., to drive it to a parking area and to park it there.
Thus far, the valet parking function is activated with the help of a key switch, so that before the handover of the vehicle key a driver can activate the valet parking function with a separate valet parking key, to block the trunk and/or other storage compartments in the vehicle from unauthorized access, but to permit unlocking and driving of the vehicle. An activated valet parking function then blocks the opening of the trunk and/or other storage compartments from opening with the vehicle key, the RF key of the vehicle, and any provided unlocking button in the vehicle.
US 20070100514 A1 discloses a method for controlling functions of a motor vehicle via a remote control unit, which can be designed, for example, as a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant. A valet key functionality can be provided in the remote control unit that enables a third party to open vehicle doors and to start the engine, but does not allow any access to the trunk or the glove compartment.
Publication DE 100 25 094 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a vehicle arrangement, in which various functions can be initiated with a key with the help of an electronic control device. It is provided in this regard that a special key is so designed that it is programmed by a specific actuating action to limit its functionality to certain preset functions. The key can be designed as a valet parking key, which in the case of valet parking can be given to a person who is to park the vehicle, whereby the valet parking key is so designed that it can operate only the ignition lock and the door lock. In contrast, the fuel tank cap, the trunk, and the glove compartment cannot be opened with the valet parking key.
The conventional systems, however, are complex and inconvenient, because the user needs to carry either two different keys for his vehicle or a remote control device, to assure that a certain group of people is given only limited access to the functions of the vehicle, particularly to the trunk.